


Stranger Things Good Omens AU

by h0tbl00ded



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Good Omens AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0tbl00ded/pseuds/h0tbl00ded
Summary: Every days it's a gettin closer, closer... An angel and a demon fight the apocalypse with shenanagins inbetween





	Stranger Things Good Omens AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first opening bit, so it's pretty short but the rest is probably going to be much, much longer

It was an okay day. 

No disrespect to Her above, but William had seen better, back when the world was being created, those seven days of peace. Then hierarchies rose, people were put in their place, he'd asked too many questions, and ended up Falling because of it. She doesn't hold it against him, or course, because She knew it was going to happen. Still, a warning would have been nice. 

So now he spends most of his days tempting Her new Creations, the mortal humans. A whisper here, a wicked thought there, it worked. They were being kicked out of the garden. No big loss, he thought, as he lazily kicked his feet over the garden. 

A fluttering of wings, then soft footsteps joined him on the wall, and he knew, without looking up, who it was. 

"That flopped, didn't it?" 

"What?" said the angel, who's name was Steven, though he insisted on being called Steve. 

"The test," said the demon. "To see if the shit birds knew the difference between right and wrong." 

"Don't call them that! Besides, it's none of our business what She does to Her creations." the angel folded his arms, a pout upon his face. 

"It's just stupid, is all I'm saying. Of course they're gonna go for the prettiest apples in the garden, who wouldn't?" William shrugged, peering up at Steve, with his bright blue eyes. 

"I wouldn't." he said. 

"Course you wouldn't. You're an angel. All pious and heavenly." William snorted, climbing to his feet. Strangely enough, clouds were starting to roll in. And he remembered something. "Hey, didn't you have a sword?" 

"I, uh-" 

"And wasn't it flaming?" 

"Well-" 

"Bright thing."

"He took it!" 

"Who took it?" 

"Adam!" 

William raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping onto his face. "The human? You're kidding, right?" 

Steve looked down at his feet, dark hair falling in his face. "I, uh. No. I believe he punched me.Yes, that's what it was called. A punch."

For Steve's sake, William didn't laugh, at least, not to his face. Come to think of it, he doesn't remember the angel ever winning a fight. "You're right. You wouldn't eat the apple. Though. Heh." William chuckled darkly, a wicked thought coming to mind, and he turned to the angel once more. "It'd be funny, you know. If you did the bad thing, and I did the good. Hell would love that."

"Heaven wouldn't." Steve gave the demon a reproachful look, as a warning. "That's not funny at all, William."

Thunder cracked in the distance, and William suppressed a shiver. "No. I guess not."

The sky began to darken over Eden, and the first raindrops ever to fall, fell. Steve extended a wing over Williams head with a sympathetic look. "It's the first. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Holy water?" 

"Only the once. After this, the earth will produce rain on its own."

"That's neat."

"Yeah, it is."

Lightning lit up the garden, revealing creatures of all sorts coming out. What had been an okay day was going to be a crappy night, as William stepped closer to Steve, and as the sun set on Eden, a place that would eventually be known as Hawkins, Indiana.


End file.
